


Should I Wait?

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Big surprise, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Questions, Tears, personal issues, will is an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: A very short breakup fic featuring Grell and Will.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“I think we need to spend some time apart.”_

These were the last words she had expected to hear when she had come into work that day. Having made herself look extra pretty and wearing her favorite shirt, she came merrily up to her new (at last!) lover. Something seemed a little off in the way William had greeted her. That should have been a sign, but Grell figured William was simply tired as was often the case.

He pulled her aside, “While I have a moment of your time,” he said as he took her to a more secluded area. “This is hard for me,” he began, fiddling with his glasses. “I have been this a lot of thought…I think we need to spend some time apart.” He hadn't even looked her in the eyes as he said this to her. As he pulled her emotions down from he clouds, where she had been since he first told her he loved her.

With all his heart, he had said. Just a few days ago.

“There isn’t another woman,” he added quickly, “nor have you done anything wrong. It’s not your fault,” he insisted, but it did not make her feel any better. Another person not wanting her. Another person who had declared their love for her was rejecting her. Someone who had convinced her that his love was true and being so desperate to be loved, just to have someone to hold her, to wake up next to in the morning, to care for her, she believed him. This time was slightly different as he did seem to care for her, but he was still breaking up with her.

“I have some personal issues to deal with and until I get over them, I have no business being in a relationship. We have been trying very physical lately and it just wouldn’t be fair to you.” Still doesn’t help. Doesn’t stop the tears. Doesn’t stop the reality that she is once again alone. "Could we get together in the future? Most definitely, but right now…” He embraced her. “I need to get over this.

Her voice stuck in her throat. It took several tries for her to say, “I can help you.” Or do her best to try to help. He said, “No.”

In the future perhaps? What was she to do until then? How long would it take for him to sort out these issues? What if he never got over them? Could he not see how badly she needed him?

“We can still hang out. Be friends,” he said.

Idiot.

Doesn’t know how hard that would be? To be that near to him and unable to express any affection for him for fear it may drive him away? How cruel.

They parted. He paused briefly to wipe away her tears before returning to his work. He means well, she is certain, but it doesn’t lessen the pain as she is left to complete her duties with a dour expression on her face where once had been a smile just moments before.

It may not have been all he said or his words exactly. Nor was it necessarily the right order in which he had said them, but that was more or less what he had said and it haunted her thoughts, always coming to the same question: What was she to do?

Should she wait?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna post it separate, but it's so short I put it here. I almost didn't post it for reasons, but it was written a while back.

 

A letter was delivered to he desk by mistake, mixed amongst her morning mail. Grell therefore took no notice until she had opened it and had begun to read it. It was from William and it appeared to be a love letter. Oh! Perhaps he had changed his mind about their breakup. She began to smile as she read it…hat was, until she realized the letter wasn’t for her. He was declaring his love for the woman in the letter. There had been another woman after all! Too little time had passed. If he had gotten over his issues, and so quickly, why had he chose this other woman and not Grell as he had said he would. She had been good, keeping her distance, yet trying to be friendly whenever they needed to interact with each other. Though it often left her feeling awkward, as if she was intruding somehow. So why? Why lie?

Grell hated being lied to. She marched to his office with the intent on confronting him about it. She met him in the hall as he was coming back from the break room with a fresh cup of coffee. Grell opened her mouth to speak, looking him in the eyes, and all of her ire melted away and she turned to goo. “Will,” she said gently, a tinge of sadness in he voice. She clutched the letter behind her back.

Sutcliff,” he replied without much emotion.

“I- I’m…I saw your letter, by accident,” Grell said meekly. “It was on my desk by mistake.” She gave him a moment to speak, but he stayed silent, staring back at her with a calm collectiveness. “And well, when you broke up with me, you said there wasn’t another woman. And then I see this letter, and well…so soon after we broke up..you can imagine what this looks like to me.”

William adjusted his glasses. He did not berate her for reading the letter as she had expected him to. “There was no other woman then, I assure you. She is someone I have known a long time, who has always been there for me.” Had Grell not been there for him? “I don’t even know how she feels, if she feels for me.” He said this and several other words. She cannot remember now all that he said, trying to reassure her that there was no other woman at the time that he broke up with her. However, it still seemed awfully quick for someone who had “personal issues “ to sort out and therefore Grell did not know whether or not to believe him. His face being in its ever present emotionless state did not help either.

Their conversation ended, each returning to their work. Grell was a swirl of emotion as she tried to sort out how she felt about all of this. She felt she should be raging mad, but she wasn’t. Crying? She didn’t really feel like crying. As she thought about it, she came to find that she just didn’t really care anymore. After all the heartbreaks and the lies told to her by her ex-lovers, she did not give one bloody fuck. Maybe William was lying, maybe he wasn’t, but Grell could not care less. She was too tired, too fed up with giving her heart to someone, being told she was loved, only to find out it was all a lie. She was not loved. She was destined to be alone.

William had returned to his office and she had returned to hers feeling an emptiness she was becoming all too familiar with.

Should she still wait? Things might not work out with this other woman and he may return to her. She would have to think about that some more, she decided. However, one day, a month or so later, the decision was made for her when William returned from a trip he had taken with a woman Grell had never seen before.

This was her. This was the woman William wanted. Grell was not what William wanted. She was not good enough for him. Not good enough for anyone. While not the everyday sort of woman, she did make effort to learn the skills to allow her to be a proper housewife. Her sewing skills were still shoddy, but she was a deadly cook in the kitchen. Meaning, she was a wonderful cook. And this was only scratching the surface!

She tried to be an agreeable lover. Perhaps she could be a little clingy, but surely this wasn’t enough to push away every single person who had once held interest in her. Whatever was wrong with that everyone found so distasteful, Grell could not fathom. But there must be something wrong with her. Was it her body? Her personality? If only someone would tell her what they found so undesirable in her. What aspect of her they found so unappealing. She would make an effort to correct it.

Grell let out a heavy sigh as she put her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on her desk. Before long, she folded her arms and laid her head down on them. Fate always did have a cruel sense of humor when it came to her life. She just had hoped this was one time it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...very short.


End file.
